Twilight
by Aerith Pendragon
Summary: la historia de vampiros hecha una ves mas para ustedes
1. Twilight

TWILIGHT

* * *

Morir en lugar de alguien a quien se ama, me parece un sacrifico que cualquiera está dispuesto a dar. No obstante el temor de vivir al diferente le aterra a las personas, pero no a mí, yo nací diferente, refinada por asi decirlo, mala en los deportes de tierra, pero perfecta en los acuáticos, toco el violín rara vez claro y pinto casi cuando me llega la inspiración…mi madre es una madre cualquiera, dice que ahora que se va a un viaje por el mundo, me fui de casa echaría de menos todo mi hogar, su novio helios le había regalado un boleto de crucero…

Mi hogar seria juuban, siempre nublado, mi padre es Motoki, alguacil de ese lugar…población 3,120

Mich: hola papa-seria-

Moto: hola, ¿Cómo estás?-sonriendo-

Mich: bien-viendo el paisaje-

Moto: la última vez tenías el pelo hasta la cintura

Mich: me lo corte, el calor era insoportable

Moto: me imagino

Lo bueno de Motoki es que nunca te agobia ni se mete demasiado en tu vida….

Moto: hey, solo hay un baño y ¿te gusta el azul?-viendo la cama-

Mich: azul está bien, bueno a desempacar

Moto: si claro…

Al dia siguiente, me encontraba afuera y arreglada para mi primer dia de clases, escuche un claxon y me acerque a la ventana, al ver una camioneta Ford baje…

Moto: te acuerdas de Kenji-sonriendo-

Mich: si, ¿Cómo estás?

Kenji: mejor que nunca

Moto: supongo que la silla no es un problema

Kenji: ahora veras cuando te machaque los tobillos-acercándose-

Seiya: ¿te acuerdas de mí? Hacíamos pasteles de barro cuando éramos niños…soy seiya-sonriendo-

Mich: ah sí, ¿asi son todo el tiempo?-viéndolos-

Sei: es mas ahora, por la edad-riendo-

Moto: ¿y qué tal?-acercándose-

Mich: ¿Qué cosa?

Moto: la camioneta-sonriendo-

Mich: no te entiendo

Kenji: tu padre me acaba de comprar la camioneta

Mich: en serio, es…increíble, gracias-subiéndose y en el acto golpea a seiya con la puerta-

Moto: vaya que feliz se puso-riendo-

Ken: te dije, ando en onda con los chicos de hoy-riendo-

Moto: claro lo que digas-alejándose-

Dentro de la camioneta…

Mich: bien veamos-metiendo la llave-

Sei: tienes que meter duro el embrague, fuera de eso no hay nada mas-explicando-

Mich: vienes conmigo-viéndolo-

Sei: no, voy a la secundaria de la reserva-apenado-

Mich: lo siento, gracias-viendo como se bajaba-

Mi primer dia en el instituto, era a mediados de marzo…genial

Camine por los pasillos del instituto y me tope con…

Artemis: hola, debes ser michiru, soy Artemis, voz y oídos del instituto, necesitas algo…

Mich: eh, no gracias, soy más de las que sufren en silencio…

Art: genial, es un buen titulo soy reportero escolar y tu eres la noticia principal-señalándola-

Mich: oye yo…por favor nada de fotos-viéndolo-

Art: es una lástima, pero está bien nada de fotos-despidiéndose-

En clase de deportes mi dia empeoro, le había pegado a un chico…

Mich: lo lamento, les dije que no era buena jugando

Nicolás: hey no te preocupes, no fue grave-sonriendo- tu eres michiru verdad-dándole la mano-

Rei: hey tiene un buen remate-acercándose-por cierto soy rei hino

Nico: si uno muy bueno-sonriendo-

Rei: eres de Osaka verdad-sonriendo-

Mich: si

Rei: y no se supone que ustedes son bronceados

Mich: me echaron de ahí porque no combino con ellos

Nico: wow que rápida

Mich: bien, adiós-dándose la vuelta-

En la cafetería…

Art: hey, ya conoces a mi chica-riendo-

Nico: tu chica-viéndolo-

Rubeus: mi chica-besando la mejilla de michiru y quitándole la silla a seiya-

Nico: hey tu ven aquí-corriendo tras el-

Rei: pareces como el juguete nuevo

Luna: sonríe-tomándole una foto-es para el articulo del periódico-

Art: luna, no habrá articulo-parándose-descuida eres mi protegida

Mich: has un reportaje del pueblo

Al voltear hacia la ventana ve a unos chicos…

Mich: ¿Quiénes son ellos?-viéndolos-

Rei: son los tenoh, hijos de Carlisle tenoh y Esme tenoh… son adoptados

Luna: vinieron de Europa, hace unos años, no se mezclan con los demás

Rei: son raros, andan juntos, sabes a lo que me refiero

Luna: la morena alta es setsuna, el chico de al lado es taiki

Rei: la que sigue es mina y el de rostro tenso es yaten

Mich: y el que viene entrando es…?

Rei: es Haruka tenoh, es guapísimo, ninguna es suficientemente buena para el…

En clase…

Nico: señorita Mónica-señalando a michiru-

Mon: hola seiya, pasa-sonriéndole-

Mich: aquí tiene-dándole una hoja-

Mon: bien michiru siéntate junto a tenoh

Al pasar por el ventilador vio como Haruka se tenso y dejo de respirar por unos instantes…

Mónica: hoy veremos el comportamiento de la planearía o gusano-pasando a dejar dos frascos-

Ya con tenoh, vi su comportamiento frio y discretamente me olio el pelo…al verlo, tenoh me regreso la mirada de forma fría…con el pasar de la clase tenoh no me quitaba la vista de encima, esa mirada me incomodaba mucho y viéndolo de reojo, note que esquivo mi mirada y se levanto furioso de la clase y apurado…al ir a recursos escolares lo vi discutiendo con la señora encargada de las asignaturas…

Har: tendré que soportarlo-saliendo rápido de ahí-

Me preguntaba que había hecho mal y Salí a comer con Motoki a un restaurante, donde me sirvieron mi postre favorito strudel de manzana…en la noche…

Ikuko: ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer dia?

Deposite 5 yens para continuar la llamada

Mich: mama y tu celular-riéndose-

Iku: te juro que no perdí el cargador, vi cuando salió corriendo de mi equipaje

Mich: no tienes, remedio-riendo-

Iku: no me has respondido

Mich: estuvo casi fatal-suspirando-

Iku: hay dios un chico, cuéntame más

Mich: mama otro dia tengo muchos deberes

Y con eso finalice mi llamada con mi madre algo despistada debo admitir…al dia siguiente decidí plantarle cara y que me dé una explicación de su raro comportamiento conmigo, pero no se presento, ni ese dia ni al siguiente…

Un trabajador iba corriendo de unas sombras que lo estaban siguiendo, salto unas escaleras y corrió hacia el puente, lamentablemente lo acorralaron….

Veo mi camioneta llegar y salgo al patio, donde me resbalo, mi papa me ayuda a pararme…

Mich: el tenis no ayuda con el piso mojado-sacudiéndose-

Moto: lo sé por eso les puse llantas nuevas, las que tenia estaban gastadas, voy a llegar tarde, un animal mato a un empleado de la purificadora

Mich: ¿un animal?-dándose la vuelta-

Moto: ya no estás en Osaka, aquí es más común eso-serio-

Mich: ten cuidado y gracias por las llantas

Moto: de nada y siempre tengo cuidado-metiéndose al coche-

Al llegar a la escuela Artemis me pide mi lista de música y me pregunta si tengo algo…no oí bien ya que Nicolás se presento, en el escritorio vi a tenoh y me acerque rápidamente…

Har: hola

Mich: hola

Har: lo siento, la semana pasada tenia gripa y no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, soy Haruka tenoh-sonriendo-

Mich: michiru Kaioh

Mon: células de cebolla, díganme las fases y el que las tenga correctas se ganara la cebolla dorada

Har: las damas primero-pasándole el microscopio-

Mich: desapareciste-viéndolo-

Har: como te dije estaba enfermo y me quede en casa, el clima de uminari no se compara con el de aquí-sonriendo-

Mich: profase-pasándole el microscopio-

Har: te importa que yo mire-viéndola-

Mich: no-apuntándolo-

Har: profase-apuntando-

Mich: lo que había dicho-viéndolo-

Har: ¿te gusta la lluvia?-viéndola-

Mich: jaja…-riendo suavemente-

Har: ¿Qué?-sonriendo-

Mich: me preguntas por el clima, rara forma de iniciar una conversación-mirándolo-

Har: si, lo se es extraño-viéndola-

Mich: pues no me gusta, las cosas frías y húmedas son de mi total desagrado

Har: supongo que tienes razón-sonriendo-

Mich: ¿Qué?-viéndolo-

Har: nada, es anafase-mirando el microscopio-

Mich: puedo ver-apuntando el microscopio-anafase

Har: es lo que he dicho, si tanto odias lo frio, ¿Por qué has venido al lugar mas frio de japon?-apuntando-

Mich: es complicado

Har: creo poder seguirte el paso-sonriendo-

Mich: mi mama se ha vuelto a casar y yo no tenía cupo allí, ella estaba iniciando de nuevo…

Har: el no te caí bien o no te gusta como trata a tu mama-poniendo atención-

Mich: nada de eso, es que –viendo sus ojos-

Har: supongo que te alejaste por su bien-viendo el microscopio de nuevo- metafase, ¿quieres comprobarlo?

Mich: te creo-sonriendo-

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo…

Har: ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos al crucero?

Mich: porque era como su segunda luna de miel-caminando con la cebolla dorada-

Har: ya veo

Mich: traes pupilentes…-mirándolo-

Har: no, ¿por qué?

Mich: porque tus ojos eran verdes y hoy los traes dorados

Har: es un reflejo de luz, nos vemos mañana-alejándose-

En el estacionamiento sentí su mirada todo el tiempo, mientras buscaba mis llaves, oí un chirrido, al voltear el auto de rubeus, venir contra mí, me agache y de la nada aparece Haruka que con una mano detiene la van, me mira y se va…todo el mundo me pregunta si estoy bien y llaman a la ambulancia…en el hospital

Moto: michiru-corriendo-tu yo vamos hablar seriamente-señalando a rubeus- ¿estas bien?

Mich: estoy bien, papa-viéndolo-

Rub: lo siento michiru, se me salió de las manos

Mich: descuida tranquilo

Moto: no, no estés tranquilo

Mich: papa, estoy bien

Moto: pudiste haber muerto, lo entiendes-mirándola-

Mich: lo entiendo

Moto: debemos marcarle a tu madre-apenado-

Mich: ¿le dijiste?, de seguro se pondrá histérica-suspirando-

Mire como Carlisle entraba a emergencias, tenia los mismos rasgo que Haruka y camino hacia mi

Moto: hola Carlisle, ¿Cómo la ves? ¿Necesito una caja fúnebre?-riendo-

Carl: me temo que no Motoki, tu hija esta sana, solo el susto que se llevo-sonriendo-

Mich: su hijo me salvo

Carl: asi que conoces a Haruka-observándola-

Mich: vi como paraba la van-analizándolo-

Carl: hable con el y dijo que estabas en shock por lo ocurrido…-riendo-

Moto: michiru habla con tu madre, tengo asuntos con el doctor….

Salí al pasillo y vi a setsuna reclamarle a Haruka su falta de cuidado, pero cuando sintieron mi presencia, setsuna se fue hecha una furia…

Har: no es correcto escuchar cosas ajenas-serio-

Mich: ¿ qué sucedió realmente?

Har: estaba a tu lado siempre, me seguías contando sobre tu madre-sonriendo-

Mich: eso explica muchas cosas-empujándolo-

Haru: porque no lo dejas asi-siguiéndola-

Mich: porque no es normal que alguien pare una van con un brazo sin salir ileso-parándose-

Conti….

* * *

nose que tal este quedando para mi ojo va bien pero no se ustedes este fic me lo pidio ntvg y pss ahi lo tienen... me ronda uno de naruto x sakura ustedes que opinan me lo aviento?


	2. Parte II

aqui les dejo otra parte de la saga twilight,le cambie a la historia original, si gustan puedo adaptarla a la original solo es cuestion de que me lo digan...vale acepto comentarios y demas excepto los de aquellos que dicen que tienen una autoridad...

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen ni menos la historia

* * *

PARTE II

No me salía esa imagen de mi mente y cuando estaba en el estacionamiento veía el asfalto donde había patinado la van, no había hablado con haruka, pero no significa que haya dejado de pensar en el...

Un día cuando había acompañado a mis amigas a comprar los vestidos para el baile, vi una librería y decidí decirles que iba a comprar unos libros, debido a que no me podía concentrar…

Mich: buenas noches, ¿Qué clase de libros venden aquí?

Señor: pues tenemos desde la famosa leyenda de los pálidos hasta las creencias vampíricas del hoy

Mich: me da la leyenda de los pálidos y ese de ahí-señalando-

Señor: ¿este?

Mich: si ese

Señor: este es como descubrir a un vampiro

Mich: ¿Cuánto es?

Al pagar Salí por un pasillo que estaba oscuro, iba leyendo el libro y me di cuenta de que la mayoría de las características concordaban con haruka, pero al alzar la vista, vi que para mi desgracia había unos chicos ebrios, que al notarme se pusieron pesados, corrí hasta una calle solitaria…

Chico 1: hola preciosa-acercándose-

Chico 2: ¿necesitas compañía?

Chico 3: te vas a divertir

Mich: aléjense o se arrepentirán-siendo acorralada por ellos-

Chico 4: tu ponte flojita, que te va a gustar

En eso un chirrido de un auto, se paró justo enfrente de ellos y salió haruka con un rostro serio…

Har: súbete-enseñando los dientes-

Chico 2: oye eso fue peligroso, idiota-aventando la cerveza-

Har: más vale que te alejes-mirándolos fieramente-

Me subí rápidamente y note como los chicos retrocedían, para después subirse haruka al auto y conducir rápidamente…

Har: sabes lo que tenían pensado hacerte

Mich: no, pero supongo que tu si

Har: como sea, di algo, distráeme

Mich: ¿cómo que o para qué?-molesta-

Har: para no regresar y darles su merecido a esos idiotas-molesto-

Mich: deberías reducir la velocidad y ponerte tu cinturón-asustada-

Har: tu deberías ponerte tu cinturón-sonriendo-

Mich: déjame ponerle más calor, está siendo mucho frio-abrochándose el cinturón-

Sin darnos cuenta nuestras manos se tocaron, pude sentir lo frio de su piel y la suavidad de su mano…

Har: será mejor que te deje con Motoki, estarás más segura ahí-viendo al frente-

Mich: ¿Por qué no me dices quien eres realmente haruka?

Detuvo el auto, a mitad del camino que nos separaba de mi padre

Har: porque tengo miedo de que me rechaces

Mich: como te voy a rechazar si ya te quiero, como voy a permitir alejarte de mí, si me enamoraste desde el primer momento en el que te vi-apenada-

Har: ¿porque te enamoras de alguien como yo?

Mich: porque eres frio, tienes una fuerza sorprendente, la única opción que tengo es que no son los asteroides-sonriendo-

Har: no son asteroides-riendo-

Mich: eres un vampiro, un sexy vampiro que no me dejara nunca

Har: sabes ¿Qué comen los vampiros?

Mich: sangre, pero yo sé que estoy destinada a ti

Har: no te quiero quitar tu alma-desviando la mirada-

Mich: no niegas lo que eres

Har: ya lo descubriste

Mich: ¿me dejaras?

Har: como podría dejarte si eres a quien esperaba

Mich: estarás junto a mí siempre

Har: no crees que eso lo debí de decir yo

Con esa nueva esperanza, iniciamos nuestro camino de nuevo hacia el sheriff, en el camino entrelazamos nuestras manos, al llegar nos bajamos y vimos una ambulancia con un cuerpo, haruka me abrazo…

Har: tu padre te necesita, su mejor amigo fue asesinado

Mich: ¿por uno de ustedes?

Har: me temo que sí, pero no te preocupes te protegeré con mi vida

Mich: te veré esta noche en mi habitación

Har: claro que si, como mantenerme lejos de ti

Mich: que descanses mi vampirita

Har: ¿Cómo sabes que soy mujer?-incrédula-

Mich: olvidas que pinto cuadros y conozco el físico a un kilómetro de distancia

Nos despedimos con una mirada y cada quien se fue por su lado, pero en mi corazón albergaba una tristeza al entrar y ver a mi padre llorando por la pérdida de su mejor amigo, lo abrase por un largo rato, sus lágrimas manchaban mis mangas, eran largas las horas que lo vi llorar asi, por fin le dije…

Mich: papa, vámonos a casa, necesitas descansar

Moto: si hija, necesito descansar de este horrible dolor

Con esas palabras conduje por primera vez la patrulla hasta la casa, en el camino mi papa se quedó dormido, maneje un tramo más hasta que vi una moto amarilla detrás de mi, por alguna extraña razón supe quién era, me hizo a un lado y me detuve, baje el cristal y la moto se detuvo justo a mi lado…

Har: creí que los oficiales eran más altos-sacándose el casco-

Mich: y usted tiene una multa por exceso de velocidad-sacando un bloc de multas-

Har: ouch, creí que era una chica rara que cree en los vampiros, ni modo tendré que irme

Mich: oye, no soy rara-bajándose del auto-

Har: no, no lo eres-alejándose un poco-

Mich: ¿Por qué retrocedes?

Har: apenas llevamos unos minutos como pareja y no quiero arriesgarme a morderte

Mich: no lo harás, solo confía en ti-acercándose mas-

Har: pues no me tengo tanta confianza-riendo-

Subí nuevamente al auto y maneje hasta llegar a mi casa, con haruka detrás de mí, se acercó ayudarme a cargar a mi papa hasta su habitación, al cerrar todo y ver como haruka me preparaba una deliciosa pasta, para mi sorpresa.

Al subir a mi habitación con haruka detrás de mí, se venía riendo y me di cuenta de que su mirada estaba en mi trasero, sonreí a mis adentros y camine de una forma más sexy, al verla de reojo note como su mirada seguía en mi trasero y como sus ojos brillaban de deseo, pero al llegar a mi habitación me cambie de ropa y me acosté, matándole asi el deseo.

Haruka se acostó a mi lado, me voltee y la abrase, su cuerpo frio me hacía recordar los días más maravillosos de mi época del año favorita, el verano…

Mich: ¿tienes alguna habilidad o un poder?

Har: claro que poseo una habilidad es la de leer mentes y la otra, bueno me levantaste una multa lo recuerdas.

Mich: la velocidad, ¿Quién lo diría?

Har: que tonto es este vampiro-sonriendo-

Mich: más tonta es la sirena de haberse enamorado de un inmortal-bostezando-

Har: pero la sirena se dejó seducir por el inmortal-abrazándola mas-

Mich: no fue al revés-cerrando los ojos-

Har: duerme mi bella sirena, que este inmortal te cuidara

Sentí los brazos de haruka a mi alrededor, sentía como me cantaba una cuna para dormir mejor, cabe decir que fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida, jamás había dormido también, antes de que Motoki despertara haruka se separó de mí y me dijo…

Har: bella sirena, pasare por ti después, me voy antes de que el rey despierte-alejándose-

Mi sueño se volvió más ligero por su ausencia, pero al despertarme me vestí rápidamente y al tomar mi mochila veo un auto estacionado enfrente era haruka, sonreí y baje corriendo las escaleras, me despedí de mi padre y Salí…

Har: hola preciosa, ¿Qué tal tu día?-sonriendo-

Mich: ahora que lo dices empezó mal, pero viéndote bien está empezando a cambiar el panorama-sonriendo-

Haruka iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis convers, en su muñeca traía una muñequera con el símbolo de su familia, traía una camisa de manga corta de cuadros, completamente cerrada pero con los primeros botones desabrochados…

Har: es una pena, que haya empezado mal-sonriendo-

Mich: puede mejorar si la causa de mi mal sueño me lo compense de alguna forma-riendo-

Har: pues después de que pague mi multa que una sexy oficial

Mich: ojala no se te pase pagarla

Me subí al auto y haruka me cerró la puerta, al llegar se estaciono donde siempre…

Mich: ¿Qué haces?-sorprendida-

Har: tranquila, al fin me lleva el diablo-abrazándola-

Cuando caminamos hacia la entrada, note como nos miraban todos, mi alegría era inmensa, ya que por primera vez sentí la…

Continuara…


End file.
